left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eventuality
Hello, Eventuality. Thank you for your to the The Hunter page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Stigma-231 (Talk) 05:25, November 9, 2009 Hunters Gah, I had to bring the conversation here cause it seemed off topic to discuss things other than your picture. XD Anyhow, I loved the image. I'm picky about facial features in artwork, and that piece was wonderfully detailed to match the Hunter. Protruding cheek bones and flared nostrils. It goes well with the concept art. The lack of good artwork has caused an urge to arise to work up some decent fan art for him. It's not a drawing, but here's a pic I did in Gmod that I take pride for. I never understood the point of turning everything into sex machines/animu/cutesy. I mean, if you're going to like a character, like them for who they are and what they do, not who you turned them into. >< Ugh...this is why I hate fangirls. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Now I get to be confused over this new format! I r so bad at wiki :( But yeah it does fit the concept art just something about how it's done seems kind of... off. But I'm kind of picky and I love the ingame models, especially the Left 4 Dead 2 Hunters. (Okay now l4d1 hunters as pretty boys is annoying, but I've only seen like... 3 drawings other then my silly sketches of l4d2 hunters. SERIOUS EMO FACE.) But yeah, I agree. I don't understand the point of changing a character so much that it no longer resembles what it is supposed to be. That Gmod pic is mildly terrifying too, if I saw that in game I'd probably start running and hope one of the other unlucky players catches the fall B) Haha, but that is really awesome. Have you ever seen the comic series on Hunter fan girls? Here if you haven't, http://takeru-san.deviantart.com/art/The-Boomer-Part-One-109128002, http://takeru-san.deviantart.com/art/The-Boomer-Part-Two-109138684... This artist does some pretty interesting stuff, and at least the mix of humor makes it more fun instead of just something like... http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs45/f/2009/109/f/7/Hunter_Left_4_Dead_by_jAmXrAccoon.png :Eventuality 07:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've read them. Takeru-san was pretty cool until they started doing artwork for SmokerxHunter fangirls. I just kind of stopped paying attention to them after that. We just got a new scanner, so when I whip up some new arts, I'll be sure to show ya. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Please do! I'd love to see. My DA is over here: http://ippylovesyou.deviantart.com but I don't have anything particularily magnificent. I haven't really followed much of Takeru's stuff, other then a few of his comics... The artwork is kind of a weird mix of Mignola "inspired" and rather cutesy stuff so it always kind of weirds me out. I HAVE NO CLUE. Regardless, good luck getting a scanner soon! Eventuality 08:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Added you to my watch. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 08:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC)